


After School Drama

by rawritzrobin



Series: The Stellaverse [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Jason Todd, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin
Summary: Jason and Stella get into some trouble, but a masked hero saves the day.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stellaverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	After School Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Still working on part 2 of Angel Amongst Bats. Slowly......

“Can you believe that math test? It’s like she chose the hardest questions on purpose!” Stella complained. She was walking hand in hand with Jason towards the school parking lot. They were returning from a nice dinner at a restaurant nearby. Jason decided he wanted to take her out after they finished taking their exams. They had spent the past two weeks studying non-stop. They needed a break.

“Eh, it wasn’t that hard. Maybe if you studied a little more.” He said with a smirk.

She glared at him. “Excuse me for not being a genius at math. Also, I was studying last night. Until a certain someone decided to drop by in the middle of my study sesh.”

Jason shrugged. “Hey, you weren’t saying no. You could have kicked me out if you wanted to. And last I checked, you were agreeing with me a lot last nig…” Before he could finish his sentence she pushed her hand into his face and let go of his hand, skipping ahead of him.

“Whatever Jay.” She said laughing.

He watched her from behind, admiring the short skirt she decided to wear today. She turned around and flashed him a devilish grin. “Like what you see?”

Jason raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Stella collided with someone in front of her.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” She said to the tall man she in front of her. 

Before Stella could let out another apology, the man turned around and wrapped his arm around her neck, placing her in a choke hold. She felt something metal and cold press to her head.

Jason’s eyes widened as he raised his arms in front of him in surrender. “Woah woah. Take it easy.” He said to the man who was currently holding his girlfriend at gunpoint. He cursed internally. He wasn’t carrying anything that could help him at the moment. He left his backpack in his motorcycle. He looked around, the streets were empty.

“Give me your wallet.” The man demanded. Stella’s eyes were huge with fear. She had her arms wrapped around the mans arm, trying to free herself from his grip.

“Okay, okay. Relax. Don’t hurt her.” He said as he reached for his wallet. He tossed it behind the man. 

“The watch too.”

Jason complied. He took in the situation, but there was not much he could do without risking Stella getting hurt. He took off his watch and threw it next to the wallet. 

“You got the stuff. Now let her go.” Jason said gritting his teeth. It took everything in him not to just tackle the man to the ground and beat him to death. He just couldn’t risk it.

The mans grip on Stella’s throat lightened. He quickly let her go and pushed her to the ground next to Jason. Jason ran up to her as the man turned around to pick up the wallet and watch and ran quickly in the opposite direction of the couple.

“Are you okay?” Jason whispered to Stella. 

“Y-yeah.” She answered before burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He looked up at the fleeing man, mentally debating whether or not he should pursue. But just before the man could turn the corner and disappear, something or someone jumped from the roof and landed in front of the man. The man came to a quick stop. He raised his gun at the dark figure, but before he could do anything else, the figure threw something at the gun and it exploded in his hand. One punch later, he was on the floor, unconscious. The dark figure quickly cuffed the man to a nearby trashcan and started walking toward the couple. 

Jason glared at the man standing in front of them. He still had his arms around Stella, who still had her face against his chest. He knew exactly who it was.

“You two okay?” Nightwing asked.

“Yeah.” Jason said. Stella pulled herself away from Jason to give Nightwing a nod and a thank you smile. Jason helped her get to her feet.

“You’re bleeding.” Nightwing said in a slightly concerned voice, pointing to Stella’s knee. Jason and Stella both looked down. Stella’s knee had a large gash on it, and it was bleeding slightly. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Stella grimaced at the pain.

“Common. Alfred can fix that in no time.” Nightwing said happily. 

————————

“That should do it.” Alfred announced. He gently placed a large bandage over Stella’s knee. The wound was big enough to need 2 stitches, but Alfred had it under control. They guessed that Stella probably cut her knee on a sharp rock when the robber pushed her onto the floor. She was a little shaken, but okay.

“Thanks Alfred.”

Jason was relieved. He did’t leave her side the entire time. He was mopey the entire ride back to the cave. He felt useless for not being able to do anything in that situation. Luckily the guy was just a low life purse thief and not someone looking to kill. Jason ran the scenario through his head over and over again. He could have done something. He should have done something. If Dick wasn’t there that creep would’ve gotten away with it. 

Jason wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Stella buried her face in the crook of his neck as he pressed a kiss on the side of her head.

Jason was silent the entire time. Dick was watching them from a far. He accompanied them back to the Batcave. It was a slow night and he wanted to make sure they made it back okay. Dick looked over at Jason. He knew he was beating himself over what happened tonight. Jason was prideful, he knew that. Having Dick drop in and save the day was definitely not something Jason would get over.

“Would you like me to take you home, Ms Stella?” Alfred asked, cleaning up his first aid kit.

Stella looked up at Alfred. “Actually, can I stay here tonight?” Stella asked sheepisly. “My dad is out of town, and I don’t really want to be alone in the penthouse.” She looked up at Alfred with large doe eyes.

Alfred smiled at her. “Of course.”

Alfred prepared the room next to Jason’s for Stella, but that was just for show. They all knew she would end up in his room that night.

Jason and Stella laid on his bed with the lights dimmed. The sound of soft piano music filled the room. Stella was laying on his chest as he gently stroked her hair. Stella’s eyes were closed as she was beginning to drift off to sleep.

Jason on the other hand, was wide awake. He kept thinking about ways he could have stood up to the man. If only…

“Jay, please go to sleep. I can hear you thinking. I know you’re still hung up about what happened tonight. But it’s all over and we’re okay. We were just in the wrong place in the wrong time.” Stella said, shifting so she was laying on top of Jason now, her face in front of his.

“But I should have done something. I’m Robin. I should have…”

Stella shut him up by placing a kiss onto his lips. She looked down at him with a gentle smile.

“And I know that you’ll always be there when things are bad. We couldn’t have predicted what happened. You did what you could to protect both of us. That’s good enough for me. No one got hurt.”

“Except you.” He mumbled.

Stella rolled her eyes. “Only because my unlucky ass fell on a rock. I’m fine. Alfred patched me up and the cut should heal within a week. Now stop moping and go to sleep.” She said placing a kiss onto his cheek.

“You’re Robin. A hero. Thats never going to change.” She said smiling down at him.

Jason looked up at her. He didn’t understand how a guy like him managed to keep a girl like her. “I love you babe.”

Stella stared at him and giggled. “I love you too Jay. Now please go to sleep.” She said placing one last kiss onto his lips. She laid her head on his chest and proceeded to fall asleep on top of him.

He looked at her sleeping form. The way her chest moved up and down. Her soft warm breath against his neck. Jason was in heaven.

“Im going to marry you someday.” He whispered. 

“Hmm?” She hummed, half asleep.

“Nothing. Goodnight princess.”

“Good night Jay.”


End file.
